carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Solution (1985)
Plot Overview Steven learns that Adam had Bart investigated to find some information on Bart to pressure him into dropping the case on the pipeline. Steven refuses to handle business in such a manner. Adam feels that Steven is being soft because he has the hots for Bart. But Steven only desires to act in an ethical manner. His ethics gets him no where, however. Steven tries to present Bart with an alternative plan for the pipeline that takes the environment into account. But, Bart does not want to hear any of it. Steven calls Bart out for not really caring about the public interest but to use the pipeline as an opportunity to increase his political profile. Blake, likewise, suspects that this is part of a personal vendetta the Fallmonts have had against the Carringtons. Dominique, who claims not be unhappy, is allowing herself to spend more time with Jonathan. In the meantime, Garrett is in town and wishes to have dinner with her. Dominique politely turns Garrett down. Then, Jonathan goes and - after presenting Dominique with some freshly flown pastries from Paris - tells her that he has quit the State Department to work as a consultant for Bart Fallmont. Dominique is not thrilled that Jonathan would take a job that would put him in conflict with she and her family. Jonathan hopes that would not cause a rift between the two. Dominique is glad she did not allow her feelings with Jonathan progress further than just friends. Afterward, Garrett takes one more shot with Dominique as he passionately kisses her in a restaurant. Claudia, still obsessing about that well, tells Adam that she cannot believe he sold her out by dropping the case against Denver Carrington. Adam claims it is for the greater good - Denver Carrington, but Claudia does not care. King Galen is spending his time in the penthouse faking the progress of his recovery. How else is he going to get the money from Alexis if he is cured? Galen also gives Amanda some friendly advice about acting like royalty and not worrying about Michael's affairs of State. Alexis firmly believes that Krystle is having an affair with Dr. Travers (Joel) and will do anything to find out the truth even though Dex tells her that it is none of her business. Once again, Alexis goes to the mansion to give L.B. a gift. Alone with L.B., Alexis gets him to tell her that he saw Krystle kissing Dr. Travers on Blake's bed. Alexis immediately goes to tell Blake. But, before that, she runs into Rita at a clothing boutique and mentions seeing she and Dr. Travers at the roadhouse dancing. Of course, Rita has no idea but plays it off by calling Alexis a bitch. Rita is furious with Joel for taking Krystle out while she is cooped up in the mansion trying to convince everyone she is Krystle. Krystle senses that Joel is interested in her romantically and is slowly trying to befriend Joel (with the hope of catching Joel with his guard down). Krystle has her work cut out for her because Joel is rather obsessive with Krystle. Alexis finally tells Blake that Rita/Krystle is having an affair with Dr. Travers. It all makes sense to Blake and explains the drastic change in Rita/Krystle's personality. Blake confronts Rita and Rita denies it but then storms off for being accused in the first place. Rita refuses to go back to the mansion which is when Joel sets his final plan into motion. Rita is going to kill Blake and he hands her the poison to do it. Rita refuses to comply at first. She is not a killer. Joel reminds her that this was not a request, but an order. What else is Rita going to do at this point? She returns to the mansion very late. Blake wants to discuss divorce. Rita manages to get between Blake and his brandy and slips the poison in the drink. Then, Rita storms off refusing to discuss divorce. Alone, Blake drinks the poisoned brandy. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia (credit only) * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Calvin Lockhart ... Jonathan Lake * Kevin Conroy ... Bart Fallmont * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Heather Locklear and Michael Praed do not appear in this episode. Michael Praed actually shot a scene which was deleted (see production details) because the "Moldavian massacre" was very unpopular among viewers. Production details * Shooting dates: from 09-Oct-1985 to 17-Oct-1985 * Deleted Scenes : Jonathan goes to Bart's office and proposes his help to him; Amanda has a nightmare in which she relives the "massacre" in Moldavia - when she wakes up Michael is there to comfort her. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles); Yves Saint Laurent Rive Gauche (Beverly Hills). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter: Oh that Gordon Wales. When I get through with him, he won't be able to find a job on a supermarket rag.